chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Pit
<< Fox | All 4 U | DK >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 Arise Kid Icarus! This time Pit's "rised" into his Uprising form. With a seemingly totally revised moveset (aside from his Neutral combo, neutral aerial, up aerial, down aerial, dash attack, side smash and Palutena's Arrow) he's seems to have an entire new arsenal at his disposal! Along with the Guardian Orbitars and Upperdash Arm Pit now uses the Power of Flight, a special technique replacing Wings of Icarus that jolts the young angel up in a move similar to Fire Fox. Except much faster in execution and it appears to now be able to harm people. Pit has lost the ability to glide further nerfing his recovery capabilities. However Pit has gotten some buffs. He now strikes a fiercing pose when using Palutena's Bow as well as replacing her army with the Three Sacred Treasures, a devastating Final Smash that releases an onslaught off attacks covering the screen. Sure enough, Pit is ready to Smash once more (and deliver a fitting pun/one-liner to boot)! SSB4 Pit Screen 1.jpg|Pit uses the Upperdash Arm as Link is hit and Mega Man attempts shooting the angel. SSB4 Pit Screen 2.jpg|Pit taunts his foes at the Battlefield. SSB4 Pit Screen 3.jpg|Pit slashes at DK as Pikachu comes in for a Skull Bash. SSB4 Pit Screen 4.jpg|Pit is ready for battle. SSB4 Pit Screen 5.jpg|Pit flaunts his feathers. SSB4 Pit Screen 6.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer backflips to avoid some slashes from Pit. SSB4 Pit Screen 7.jpg|Pit in the second phase of his Taunt. SSB4 Pit Screen 8.jpg|Fox prepares for the Upperdash Arm. SSB4 Pit Screen 9.jpg|Pit uses his (supposed) new Up Special. SSB4 Pit Screen 10.jpg|Pit aims his bow. Moveset Special *Palutena's Bow: Pit's now signature bow that debuted in Brawl. It fires extremely fast but weak bows that can only K.O at higher percents **Piercing Bow: A stronger version of Palutena's Bow that can't be controlled **PK Bow: A variant of Palutena's bow much like PK Thunder in that it can be controlled in an extremely easy way. *Upperdash Arm: An arm weapon from Uprising that's very potent...unless it misses, leaving Pit extremely vulnerable. **TBA **Quickdash Arm: This variant gives Pit a faster and longer version of the Upperdash arm that continues after landing a hit. *Power of Flight: A special ability Palutena/Viridi uses on Pit which allows him to fly. It launches him in multiple directions (excluding downwards), much like Fire Fox. **Striking Flight: While it can't be angled is well, it does damage at the beginning. **TBA *Guardian Orbitars: Two reflector shields taking the place of the Mirror Shield. It protects Pit from both sides. **TBA **TBA *Three Sacred Treasures: Pit uses the Mirror Shield, Arrows of Light and Pegasus Boots to release a devastation ensemble of arrows and light pillars. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Melee Attack; Kid Icarus Uprising) *Dash Attack (Spin Slash; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Strong Side (Double Jab; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Up (TBA) *Strong Down (Low Stab; Super Smash Bros Brawl) Smash *Forward Smash (Blade Break; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Up Smash (Fury Slash; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Smash (TBA) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Spinning Double Blade; Super Smash Bros.) *Forward Aerial (TBA) *Backward Aerial (TBA) *Upward Aerial (TBA) *Down Aerial (TBA) Grabs *Pummel (TBA) *Forward Throw (TBA) *Backward Throw (TBA) *Up Throw (TBA) *Down Throw (TBA) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Pit puts his swords up in an X fashion saying "Come on!". *Side: Pit slashes around a bit before saying "That all ya' got?!" *Down: Pit floats a bit and spreads his wings. Stage Introduction *Pit arrives via a beam of light Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Excerpt of the Title Screen; Kid Icarus *Pit slashes around a bit before saying "It's game over for you!". *Pit strikes his pose from the end of Uprising whilst saying "Victory!". *Pit strikes his Brawl artwork's pose and says "That was easy!" *Upon beating Dark Pit there's a chance Pit will say "What's up now!?". Pallettes #Pit #Yellow Outfit #Red Outfit #Orange Outfit #Blue Outfit #Purple Outfit #Light Purple Outfit #Pink Outfit Category:Blog posts